From the First Moment
by ObsidianEmbrace
Summary: Sirius tells Harry about the day he was born.


**From the First Moment**

by ObsidianEmbrace

_Story Notes: This goes with my novel, A Life More Ordinary._

~HP~

"Tell me a story."

"A story? About a horn-tailed dragon flying high above the clouds?"

"Uh uh."

"A bewitched troll tromping through the mountains?"

"You already told me that one."

"So I did. How about a story about a little boy named Harry?"

"Me?"

"You're the only Harry I know."

"From when I was little?"

"Would you like to hear one?"

"You remember when I was little?"

"I certainly do. I remember everything."

"Everything?"

"Absolutely. I remember the day you were born."

"You were there?"

"Of course. Where else would I be?"

"Was my dad there?"

"By your mum's side the entire time. I remember his face exactly when he told me…"

_James' face appeared in Sirius' Floo, his face flushed and his hair in wild disarray. "Sirius!" he croaked. "It's Lily! It's time!"_

_Scrambling up from his chair, Sirius nearly tripped over his own feet. Remus steadied him with a quick hand and as soon as James pulled his head back through the flames, Sirius dove in, just managing to land on his feet in the Potters' sitting room. Remus stepped out beside him, his eyes already scanning the room. _

"_Where's Lily?" _

"_Upstairs," James said breathlessly. "The midwife… she wanted Lily to have a bath."_

"_Well?" Sirius demanded, grabbing his dazed friend's arms. "What are you waiting for? Get up there, Dad!" _

_A goofy smile took over James' face. Sirius laughed and maneuvered him toward the stairs. Grinning now, James took the steps at a jog, both Sirius and Remus watching until he turned the corner. _

"_Mental," Sirius decided, still smiling as he turned back to Remus. Remus smiled fondly. _

"_You'd be worse."_

"_Me? I'm offended, Moony. Look at me; the very picture of calm."_

"I wasn't you know. Calm, that is."

"How come?"

"You were about to be born, Harry! And I was going to be a godfather."

"What did you do?"

"Paced. For hours. You decided to take your time. Stubborn thing."

"Mrs. Weasley said all babies take their time."

"Yes, well, no one told me that. It was six hours until we heard anything from upstairs."

"What did you hear?"

_A loud squall broke the silence and Sirius halted in mid-step. He and Remus came together at the bottom of the staircase, both pairs of eyes trained upward. Sirius was fairly twitching by the time Lily's midwife appeared and with a soft smile, beckoned to them. _

_Barely containing his bursting excitement, Sirius made it into James' bedroom without breaking into a run. Beside him, he could practically feel Remus vibrating with his own anticipation. _

_The midwife ushered them inside. James stood beside Lily's bed with a silent bundle cradled in his arms—beaming. _

"_Will you just look at him?" he whispered, his eyes shining with pride. "He's perfect."_

_Sirius smiled slowly as he approached with soft footsteps. "It's a boy?" _

"_James insisted," Lily said, her eyes as joyous as James'; no matter that Sirius had never seen her look so exhausted. _

"_We'll have a girl next," James whispered, not even glancing up as he cooed at his new son. "Harry James," he murmured, obviously trying it out for the first time. _

_Remus sat on the edge of the bed, cupping Lily's hand and leaning over to kiss her cheek, murmuring his congratulations. James looked up then and beckoned with the tips of his fingers for Sirius to come closer. _

_Sirius stared down at the tiny, flushed face and felt his throat swell, though he had no idea why. The kid was beautiful. Perfect. _

"_Would you like to hold your godson?" _

_Sirius blinked as he looked up at James again. James' eyes were dancing. _

"_Sounds good, doesn't it?" _

_Sirius grinned, though it faltered a moment later as he concentrated on not dropping the precious bundle James was entrusting to him. With his palm supporting the tiny head, Sirius caressed the warm cheek with his thumb. _

_His godson. _

_Harry's dark eyes fluttered open and Sirius' heart was captured. _

"_Hey there," he whispered. "I'm your godfather, Harry. Welcome to the world, kid." Harry's mouth worked as he gazed back, unimpressed. Sirius chuckled. "It'll get better," he said softly. "I promise."_

"I didn't want to give you back. Your mum eventually insisted though. Said I couldn't have all the fun."

"Your arms would have got tired."

"Not a chance. I loved to hold you."

"Yeah? How come?"

"Because, nutter, I loved you."

"You loved me then?"

"From the very first moment."

_The End_


End file.
